I Love New York
by gleekforlife23
Summary: Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn all get into NYU and move to New York together. Will their relationships last or will they fall to pieces? *First multi chapter glee story*


Kurt sighed as he threw the last of his books away into a nearby trash can and shut his locker. It was the last day of school. The last day at William Mckinley High. And the last day with the New Directions. Throwing his Marc Jacobs bag over his shoulder, he made his way over to the choir room. He walked in to see only Rachel Berry there. Kurt walked over to the vacant seat next to Rachel and sat. "I'm guessing we're early." He said to Rachel, looking at the clock on the wall. Rachel nodded. "I can't believe it's our last day ever." Rachel choked a little on her words, trying her best not to cry. Just as Kurt was about to respond, the rest of the team walked into the room. Kurt smiled when he saw his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine transferred to Mckinley for Senior Year to be with Kurt. He took the seat next to Kurt and intertwined their fingers together.  
>Mr. Schuester walked in and clapped his hands together, stopping all the conversations that were being held. "I'm so proud of you guys." Mr. Shue started his speech. "We started this club with only six people and we totally sucked."<br>Everyone laughed at the statement because they all knew it was beyond true. "But now look at us. We've won 3 Sectionals, 2 Regionals and 1 Nationals. We made Glee club cool when everyone thought it was the stupidest thing on Earth. We survived slushie facials and sex riots. I've never been more proud of you guys. You all have talent and shouldn't let any of it go to waste. I want you guys to go out into the world and make a name for yourself." Mr. Shue said, tears starting to blur his vision. "Good luck in College. If you need me, I'm just a call away. Don't be afraid to come and talk to me. I'll always make time for you." Everyone had tears streaming down their faces, even Noah Puckerman. Rachel was the first to get up and hug the New Directions coach. Soon everyone followed suit and everyone was smothered in a bear hug. The bell rang, interrupting the clubs moment. Everyone pulled away and headed out of the choir room to get ready for Graduation. Kurt walked out to his car to grab his cap and gown, dragging Blaine along with him. "We're graduating." Kurt said as he slipped on the red gown. Blaine put his hat on over his curly hair. Ever since he left Dalton, he's let his hair loose from all of the product. "I know. It's surreal. But, look on the bright side. Me, you and Rachel, taking over New York City with our crazy talented selves." Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine was right. Although they were graduating High School, he and his two best friends, one being his boyfriend, we're all going to the same college. Rachel jogged over to the couple and grabbed their hands. "Come on. The ceremony is about to start." She dragged them over to the football field and they all sat together. The ceremony started out like all Graduations, with a speech from the principal. Principal Figgins talked slow and robot like. It took him an hour to get through his speech. When he was done, Will Schuester walked up to the podium and started to call out names, alphabetically, for the students to receive their High School diploma.

"Artie Abrams. University of Pheonix, Technology." Miss Pillsbury helped Artie wheel up to the stage to recieve his diploma. He held it up and cheers and horns were heard. "Blaine Anderson. New York University, Music." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before getting up to get his diploma. Screams and 'WooHoo's' were heard from the crowd. Kurt stood up and yelled, "Way to go Blaine! WOO!" Blaine smiled is signature grin and walked off the stage.  
>"Rachel Berry. New York University, Theatre." Rachel, tears in her eyes, walked up the stage and took her diploma out of Will's hand. She gave him a hug and whispered a 'Thank You' into his ear. "Mike Chang. Julliard, Dance." Mike danced up onto the stage and grabbed his diploma. "Tina Cohen-Chang. Penn State, English." She walked up on stage, gave the crowd 2 thumbs up and took the rolled up piece of paper out of Mr. Shue's hand.<br>"Sam Evans. UCLA, Football Scholarship." Sam smiled his goofy smile and gladly accepted his diploma. "Quinn Fabray. Ohio State University, Nursing." Although this shocked some people, no one would've thought she'd want to become a nurse, Quinn made her way up the stage. She grabbed her diploma and hugged Mr. Shue.  
>"Finn Hudson. New York University, Football Scholarship and Music." Rachel looked at Finn with wide eyes. He never told her that he got into NYU. She jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He quickly hugged back and smiled, walking up to the stage. He grabbed his diploma and also gave Mr. Shue and 'Man' hug.<br>"Kurt Hummel. New York University, Fashion and Design." Kurt proudly got out of his seat and walked up to the stage. He smiled at Mr. Shue and accepted his diploma. Blaine stood up on his seat and yelled as loud and proud as he could,  
>"I love you Kurt Hummel!" Kurt blushed and thanked Mr. Shue.<br>"Mercedes Jones. UCLA, Music." Mercedes made her way up to the stage and yelled, "Peace out, Lima!" She laughed and took her diploma.  
>"Santana Lopez. Ohio State University, Theatre." Santana walked up to the stage with her signature sway of the hips, and snatched her diploma out of Mr. Shue's hand. He just laughed it off.<br>"Brittany S. Pierce. Julliard, Dance." Brittany went to the stage and smiled at Mr. Shue. She took her diploma and leaned over to the microphone and said, "I love you, Lord Tubbington and Santana." She smiled and skipped off the stage.  
>"Last, but certainly not least, Noah Puckerman. LaSalle University, Football Scholarship." Puck ran up on stage and recieved his diploma. He put his hands up in victory and went up the the microphone. "We did it McKinley! Now let's get out of this hell hole and go live our lives!"<p>

The class of 2012 all stood up and thew their caps up in the air. Kurt and Blaine shared a sweet kiss, ecstatic to start their lives together, with Rachel, in New York. Rachel's smile took over her face, still shocked that Finn was going to New York with her. Finn laughed and kissed her smile away. They were done High School. They got through all of the slushie facials and locker shoves. It was a bittersweet moment for most, but they we're all excited to start their new lives, in new places.


End file.
